Child of Prophecy (New)
by nischal.nagarkoti
Summary: A renew version of Child of prophecy. First chapter is same...next chapter within 15 days...


**Chapter 1**

A small boy of the age six was walking into the forest that has been labeled by its village as forbidden for a good reason. He had a spiky blonde hair with three whisker marks adorning each side of his face. The boy was silently sobbing to himself while he strolled deeper into the forest.

"_What did I do to deserve this"_ He kept sobbing silently to himself while walking deeper into the forest.

People would wonder why a six year old child was walking into the forbidden forest, all the while crying. This would seem slightly strange to them. But then again nothing was normal to this boy.

The boy in question was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of Konohagakure no Sato and the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the mighty nine tailed demon fox which wreaked havoc in the said village, before being sealed into Naruto.

He was subjected to many physical abuse and humiliation. The villagers denied his very existence and didn't even so much as just glance at him. They passed by him as if he wasn't even a living creature. Even insects and animals interested them more than him. This broke Naruto's heart even more than he could handle at such tender age.

The only one that he had was in the form of the grandfatherly figure as the Sandaime Hokage and the Ichiraku's. They were one of the only people that cared genuinely for him and didn't let the weight of hate fall upon him. Naruto needed all the love and care he could get, no matter how small the number of people it was from, otherwise he would have long since turned insane after being subjected in the worst emotional and physical way.

After walking deep into the forest, Naruto found himself in front of a deep pit. This would not have been a problem for him, had the surrounding land around the pit not been made of very loose soil, so it wasn't supposed to bear the strength of a person standing on it, not even that of a malnourished six year old child and unfortunately Naruto was standing on that weak piece of land.

"AAAAAHHHHH" screamed Naruto because the soil was not able to sustain his weight and he fell into the deep pit.

Naruto was falling deep into unending darkness that the pit consisted of.

"_Is this how its supposed to end? Is this how I'm going to die"_ Naruto thought falling deeper into the pit as unconsciousness reigned over him. He never noticed the two persons who were hiding themselves in bush before he fell.

"_Hm…This much stock of grocery should be enough for Naruto for a week"_ Thought a person whose face was covered with a hood carrying a handful of groceries. That was when he heard some noise from the forest and he decided to inquire the matter.

"HAHAHA…I'm sure the demon would be dead by now, no way he could survive that, demon or not" Shouted one person joyously.

"YEAH, I mean, Come on even ninja's are scared of going near that pit because they have no estimate of the depth of it" replied another person.

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and the person who was so joyously celebrating the death of demon was pinned to a nearby tree. When the person opened his eyes he saw his partner in crime friend lying unconscious on the ground, and when he turned to the person who pinned him to the tree he saw the hooded person's eyes morphing into the famous doujutsu "the Sharingan".

"Where is he?" Asked the hooded person menacingly.

The fool was so much paralyzed by fear that he was unable to give coherent answers to the hooded person.

"I asked you….WHERE IS THE BOY?" Shouted the hooded person at the civilian person, his voice being laced with as much anger as he could muster which was enough to terrify the civilian.

"H-He fe-fell into the p-pit, h-he mu-must have di-died by now" replied the extremely terrified civilian cause he realized that this must be the mysterious person who was protecting the demon for years and he was an Uchiha of all persons.

The person in question was boiling with anger, so he decided to vent his anger as his sharingan morphed into an entirely different pattern.

**"Ameterasu"**

Black flames came out of nowhere and started to engulf the civilian and kept on burning, until there was not even an ash of civilian left behind. His unconscious friend also suffered the same fate.

"_Hang on Naruto, I'm coming for you, after all you're my only legacy left behind in this world"_ Thought the mysterious hooded person.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with an unending darkness that was in his vision.

"_Where am I? Did I die? Am I in heaven or in hell?"_ thought Naruto.

"**You are not dead young one"** replied a calm but an authoritative voice which carried a lot of power. This was enough to scare the life out of the young blonde.

"WHA…WHO'S THERE?! AND HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING!" Shouted an extremely astonished and scared Naruto. First he fell into some unknown pit, and now a scary voice was frightening him. Never in his life had Naruto hated his luck so much.

"**Who I am is irrelevant, and for the matter of me being able to read your thinking, it would probably be because I am sealed inside you"** replied the same voice. At this, Naruto decided to steel himself for whatever he was going to face.

"WH-who are you? And what do you mean by "sealed inside me"" asked Naruto surprisingly mustering up a little courage after being frightened to near death.

"**I go by different monikers, but in this realm people call me as the "Kyuubi no Kitsune" and by sealed inside you means that I am inside you. You are simply the container/host for me" **replied the now revealed Kyuubi.

"What? But I thought you were killed by the yondiame. How can you be inside me? Does that mean I am a demon too? That means the villagers were telling the truth" Naruto now started crying now that he found out that he was a demon.

"**No you are not a demon kit. You're simply a human container for me. In other words you are a "Jinchuiki" the power of human sacrifice. I thought I already told you that. Anyway I am a mass of chakra. Even if you somehow kill me I will simply reform in few years. So I cannot be killed by mortals. Your father knew that so he did the next best thing, he sealed me inside you when you were just born." **Said Kyuubi.

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that the yondiame was my father? Why would he seal you inside me?" asked Naruto.

"**Because he had an undying faith in you. And only a new born can handle the sealing. Since the chakra network in the new born is not developed fully, a new born child is the best options for the sealing. And that why most jinchuriki are in your age or older."** Said Kyuubi.


End file.
